


I'd Go Anywhere, As Long As You Came With Me.

by orphan_account



Series: Omegle Roleplays [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're in love with the person you hate the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Go Anywhere, As Long As You Came With Me.

Cato was trying to sleep next door in the silence but he could hear the moans next door and couldn’t sleep, sighing in anger as he rubbed at his forehead, he heard Clove’s moans get faster and louder before she let out her final moan, “Cato!” She said as she came. Jet – The guy Clove was getting familiar with – picked his head up from between her legs and the pair started to argue, all of their arguments going through the walls. There was lots of shouting and all the words were said fast, “What the fuck did you just say?!” “I’m sorry, I didn’t-““No, no Clove, I don’t want to hear this bullshit.” “It was a mistake, I was just-“She said before he’d managed to pull his clothes back on and slammed the door on his way out. Clove was left in the silence that she’d caused. “Fuck” She swallowed, pulling her underwear back on and her shirt before sitting out on her balcony on her chair with her legs curled up and her fingers half-dragged through her hair.

 Cato sat up in his bed. A shocked expression on his face, Cato? Did she really say...Cato? He sat for at least 15 minutes, staring at the wall before he finally had the courage to walk out and knock on the door of the girl he both loved and hated.

Curling up on the chair a sigh escaped her lips with a small frown her hands in her head as she shook her head. What had she done? Hearing a knock she sighed reluctantly pushing herself up and slipping over to the door opening it and frowning when she saw him. "Cato what- Look I'm really not in the mood for your shit, please just go away."

"Do you realise how thin these walls are Clove?"

"Go away." She hissed moving to shut the door

Cato stuck his foot in the door. "Never thought I would hear my name from your mouth like that." He said with a smirk.

She frowned at him running a hand through her hair. "Oh shut up Cato. I don’t need this right now. Move your foot.

"Okay." He said and pushed the door fully open.

He walked straight into her room and took a seat, looking at her smugly

 She scowled as he pushed through reluctantly shutting the door. "What do you think you're doing?" Clove scowled rolling her eyes grabbing her shorts and pulling them on.

Cato stopped for a moment, looking to the floor and taking a moment to think "Im not sure."

"Clove I hate you, but I love you more."

Raising an eye brow at him she watching him, "You're not sure?" Clove repeated with a small frown freezing for a moment. "Love me more? You don't love me Cato."

"I'm in love with you. I have been for quite some time."

 "You hear me say your name and now you love me? Nice Cato." Clove frowned lightly at him.

"Oh I still hate you. But Clove, I have loved you. And I still do."

 "So that is what you are here to say? What you hate and love me?" She raised an eye brow at him

I'm here to ask you something, something that i have been trying to get the courage to ask for so long.

"Do you return my feelings?"

She raised an eye brow lightly her arms wrapping around herself. "Then ask Blondie." Clove spoke watching him quietly. "Return your feelings? You know I'm not good with emotions right?"

 He sighed "Yes, I know, but that’s not an answer...”

"Even if I did, what would we do about it huh?" She frowned lightly with a sigh

"Well, you could stop moaning my name with other guys for one." He said as once again he raised his eyebrow and smirked cockily

"That was one time." She rolled her eyes lightly, sitting down on the bed pulling her legs to her chest again.

"Well, why?" He said this time with a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

"..Why did I say your name?" She asked looking over at him.

He nodded, taking in a slow breath.

 She averted her eyes away from him again to look at her feet a sigh escaping her lips as she ran a hand over her face.

"Please Clove, I promise you i won’t judge."

"I hate you...” She whispered keeping her eyes away from his. "But I love you...”

Cato froze. "Clove look at me...please" His voice cracked.

Clove sighed lightly reluctantly looking up at him. "..What...” She whispered

"Where do we go from here?" Cato asked in almost no voice at all.

“..Where do you want to go from here?" She murmured staring at him

"Anywhere...I'll go anywhere if I'm with you." He replied, tears welling up in his eyes slightly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is a rp I did on Omegle AGES ago and I kinda liked it? So...credit goes for the stranger out there who came up with the plot and RPed as Clove...


End file.
